<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Must Like Cat Pictures by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648513">Must Like Cat Pictures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Social Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurevis1078 has shared [Kitten Plays with Ball of Yarn]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Must Like Cat Pictures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaceous/gifts">goddamnshinyrock (micaceous)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Csevet Aisava has shared [His Imperial Serenity Enjoys a Carefree Moment with His Horse and Nohecharei]</p>
<p>* Cala Athmaza likes this<br/>* Nurevis1078 likes this<br/>* 43 guests like this <br/>* Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproves of this<br/>* Cala Athmaza Officially Disapproves of Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproving of this<br/>* Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproves of Cala Athmaza Officially Disapproving of Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproving of this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cala Athmaza has shared [A Collection of Deret Beshelar's Morning Workout Routine Mishaps]</p>
<p>* 107,578 guests like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deret Beshelar has shared [Cala Athmaza Performs an Experiment That Changes the Color of His Hair]</p>
<p>* Cala Athmaza likes this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nurevis1078 has shared [Kitten Plays with Ball of Yarn]</p>
<p>* His Imperial Serenity likes this<br/>* 4,572 guests like this<br/>* Cala Athmaza Assumes Deret Beshelar Officially Disapproves of this<br/>* Deret Beshelar Refuses to Comment on this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Csevet Aisava has shared [His Imperial Serenity Enjoys a Mug of Tea While Taking a Break from Work]</p>
<p>* Nurevis1078 likes this<br/>* Cala Athmaza likes this<br/>* 37 guests like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deret Beshelar has shared [Cala Athmaza Performs an Experiment That Turns His Hair Purple]</p>
<p>* Cala Athmaza (still) likes this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nurevis1078 has shared [Kitten Attacks Paper Bag]</p>
<p>* His Imperial Serenity likes this<br/>* 4,643 guests like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Csethiro Ceredin has shared [A Collection of My Morning Workout Routines]</p>
<p>* Csevet Aisava likes this<br/>* His Imperial Serenity likes this<br/>* Deret Beshelar likes this<br/>* Cala Athmaza likes this<br/>* 17 guests like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deret Beshelar has shared [Cala Athmaza Performs an Experiment That Miraculously Doesn't Get Him Killed]</p>
<p>* 2 guests like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cala Athmaza has shared [Deret Beshelar Reacts to Having His Hair Turn Purple]</p>
<p>* Nurevis1078 likes this<br/>* 107,578 guests like this<br/>* Deret Beshelar dislikes this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Csevet Aisava has shared [His Imperial Serenity Practices a Speech]</p>
<p>* Cala Athmaza likes this<br/>* Nurevis1078 likes this<br/>* 35 guests like this<br/>* Deret Beshelar Will Not Comment on this because he's busy finding a way to turn his hair back to normal</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cala Athmaza has shared [A Quick DIY Guide to Restoring Your Natural Hair Color]</p>
<p>* Deret Beshelar likes this<br/>* Nurevis1078 likes this<br/>* 107,578 guests like this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deret Beshelar has shared [I Kiss Cala Athmaza's Feet in Worship of His Genius and Also My Password is Very Easy to Guess]</p>
<p>* Cala Athmaza likes this<br/>* 107,578 guests like this<br/>* Csevet Aisava Politely Doubts the Authenticity of This Post<br/>* Cala Athmaza Politely Doubts the Suitability of a Post Showing What Actually Happened While Acknowledging There Was Kissing Involved<br/>* Deret Beshelar Refuses to Talk about Either This Post or What Actually Happened</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>